Unreachable Desire
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Salju dan Api. Dua benda yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Bertolakbelakang. Tapi, salahkah bila salah satu dari mereka memendam hasrat untuk menyatu?/Fic Fubuki yg lagi galau *duak!*/RnR?


**Unreachable Desire****  
by lunlun caldia  
**

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven adalah milik Level-5. Saya tidak mendapat profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Contain Shou-ai, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Plotless, very cliche, Etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.**

**Don't like? Just click back and please don't make any fuss about yaoi. I've warned you, pals!**

* * *

Salju. Butiran dingin berbentuk kristal es yang selalu turun saat musim dingin. Putih, bersih, namun ... Rapuh.

Api. Benda panas yang siap membakar apapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Warna merahnya tampak begitu mencolok, menandakan kalau sewaktu-waktu dia bisa berubah menjadi berbahaya. Sekilas terlihat kuat, tapi di dalamnya? Siapa yang tahu.

Dilihat secara kasat mata, dua benda itu amat berbeda. Bertolakbelakang. Salju akan mencair bila bertemu dengan api. Sebaliknya, nyala api lama-kelamaan akan redup dan akhirnya padam jika terus-menerus diterjang oleh butiran seputih kapas itu.

Mau terus memaksa mereka untuk menyatu? Bermimpilah.

Berusaha sampai kapan pun, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau terus memaksa, tidak ada satu pun dari benda itu yang akan bertahan. Salju akan mencair meninggalkan tetesan air yang akan segera menguap. Sedangkan api akan padam, meninggalkan bekas kehitaman bagai arang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan tersisa.

Tapi ... Bukannya di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin? Atau setidaknya, jika memang benar-benar tidak mungkin ... Bukankah itu artinya Kami-sama punya kehendak lain?

Suara gelak tawa yang terdengar di ruang ganti pakaian tim Inazuma Japan membuyarkan lamunan Fubuki. Fubuki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat. Ah, benar juga, dia dan teman-teman kan baru saja selesai menjalani latihan dari pelatih Kudou. Dan saat ini, ia dan teman-temannya telah berada di ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam mereka yang sudah penuh dengan peluh tentunya. Porsi latihan yang diberikan oleh pelatih kudou hari ini cukup beratーdan memang selalu begitu. Jadi, wajar kalau saat ini tubuh semua anggota Inazuma Japan jadi amat sangat kotor dan berkeringat. Euh!

Manik kelabu itu menolehーmenatap sang kapten, Endou Mamoru, yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama Tsunami dan Kazemaru. Di samping Kazemaru juga terlihat Kidou yang tengah tertawa kecil. Sepertinya tadi mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Dalam hal ini, sesuatu yang lucu pasti. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin akan berakhir dengan gelak tawa seperti itu, kan?

"Masih bisa tertawa dengan riang gembira meskipun badan mereka rasanya sudah mau runtuh, bukankah itu aneh sekali?"

Fubuki menoleh, menatap seseorang yang baru saja berkomentar. Pemuda dengan postur tubuh pendek itu tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang tadi berkomentar. Gouenji Shuuya, ace striker handal kebanggaan Inazuma Japan. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini membantu Fubukiーselain Endou, tentu sajaーuntuk tetap melangkah menggiring bola dan keluar dari bayang-bayang kematian sang adik, Atsuya.

Si pemilik rambut abu-abu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Endou dan yang lain.

"Memang aneh, sih. Ah, tapi bukannya keanehan itu tidak berlaku bagi Endou-kun, Kazemaru-kun, dan Tsunami-kun?" sahutnya.

Gouenji mendengus geli. "Benar juga. Mereka itu kan, orang-orang yang bisa menjungkirbalikkan hal-hal yang sudah ada,"

Fubuki terkekeh mendengar jawaban Gouenji.

Menjungkirbalikkan hal-hal yang sudah ada, ya? Apa itu artinya seperti mendobrak adat dan kebiasaan yang sudah ada sebelumnya? Oh, mungkin artinya seperti melawan arus. Yah, mungkin semacam itu.

Tangan pucat Shirou Fubuki bergerak membuka loker miliknya dan menaruh seragam kotornya di dalam sana. Mata kelabu miliknya sejenak menatap kosong ke dalam loker.  
Kalau memang artinya seperti itu, bukankah artinya Fubuki juga termasuk orang yang menjungkirbalikkan hal-hal yang sudah ada? Karena saat ini ... Fubuki menyimpan rasa suka padaーShuuya.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Fubuki terjebak di dalam kebingungan akan perasaannya sendiri. Orang-orang yang Fubuki temui selalu bilang kalau tumbuh rasa suka pada seseorang itu hal yang wajar dan tidak perlu diambil pusing.

Yeah, wajar, itu kalau rasa suka tumbuh pada lawan jenis. Tapi yang dihadapi oleh Fubuki kan berbeda. Dia menyimpan perasaan pada Gouenji Shuuya, teman satu tim yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki. Gender yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Fubuki. Apa masih bisa dibilang wajar?

Orang bodoh sekalipun pasti mengatakan kalau itu adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak wajar. Tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada orang bodoh itu, karena sebenarnya Fubuki sendiri sudah tahu kalau perasaannya ini tidak wajar.

Fubuki tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dirinya akan terjebak dalam perasaan suka kepada sesama jenis, apalagi membayangkan kalau dirinya akan mengagumi sosok maskulin dengan deretan otot biseps dan jakun yang menonjol. Demi Tuhan, tidak pernah. Dia awalnya selalu berpikir untuk jatuh ke dalam pesona anggun seorang wanita, hingga akhirnya semua rasa ini meruntuhkan persepsi awalnya. Jujur, Fubuki bahkan tidak pernah menduga kalau di awal masa remajanya, dia akan terjebak dalam kebingungan ini.

Sesuatu yang salah pasti sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Fubuki pernah tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Natsumi dan Haruna tentang cinta monyet. Itu adalah perasaan suka yang biasanya terjadi pada anak-anak yang beranjak remaja. Mereka bilang kalau perasaan itu tidak permanen dan hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Oh, Fubuki amat sangat berharap kalau perasaan yang dirasakannya kini cuma sementara. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang sedang melangkah menuju fase remaja. Yah, walaupun tinggi badannya sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau ia tengah memasuki masa remaja. Pfft.

Tapi, sekali lagi, persepsinya dipatahkan.

Fubuki menatap nanar ke arah Shuuya dan Toramaru yang sedang makan bersama. Setelah latihan yang bagai di neraka itu selesai, tentu jadwal selanjutnya adalah makan malam. Para manager tim sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk semua anggota.

Setelah mengambil makanan, tadinya Fubuki berniat untuk menghampiri Gouenji dan makan bersama. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Gouenji yang sudah duduk bersama Toramaruーjunior kesayangannya Gouenji. Mereka terlihat tengah terlibat dalam percakapan yang seru. Tapi, lebih dari itu. Mereka ... Terlihat sangat akrab.

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba saja terasa menohok jantung Fubuki. Apa ini? Perasaan cemburukah? Perasaan tidak suka kalau Gouenji terlalu akrab dengan Toramaru?

Pemuda yang berada dibawah naungan elemen es ini menarik nafas, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sesak yang kini menggelayut di dadanya. Tapi, jauh di dalam dirinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak berlari ke meja Gouenji dan mulai mencerca Toramaru dengan kata-kata kutukan mematikan yang intinya melarang Toramaru untuk mendekati Gouenji.

Walaupun Fubuki berharap kalau perasaannya kepada Gouenji hanyalah untuk sementara, namun Fubuki tak mampu mencegah dirinya untuk memikirkan Gouenji. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak dapat memungkiri keinginnannya sendiri untuk dapat memiliki Gouenji. Untuk menjadikan Gouenji hanya miliknya. Membuat Gouenji jauh dari jangkauan Toramaru atau siapa pun. Posesif? Terserahlah. Tapi, bukankah setiap orang pasti akan menjadi posesif jika melihat orang yang mereka suka terlalu akrab dengan orang lain?

"Hei, Fubuki! Kau tidak makan?" Kazemaru tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak pemuda pendek itu. Meruntuhkan semua pikiran yang sempat menggelayut di kepala Fubuki. Fubuki menoleh, membiarkan mata kelabunya menatap wajah pemuda dengan rambut biru itu.

"Ya, aku baru saja akan makan," jawabnya pelan. Dia tersenyum hambar pada Kazemaru, lalu melangkah menuju meja tempat di mana Kidou dan Endou sedang menikmati makan mereka.

Meninggalkan Kazemaru yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ah, mungkin lebih dari itu. Fubuki melangkah meninggalkan kegiatannya; memperhatikan Gouenji dan Toramaru yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan sangat akrab.

* * *

Fubuki benar-benar tak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa cemburu pada Toramaru. Baiklah, dia mungkin sangat dekat dengan Gouenji. Tapi, bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar?

Toramaru adalah anak yang sangat mengagumi sosok Gouenji. Dan Gouenji menganggap Toramaru sebagai juniornya. Karena, sedikit-banyak Gouenji juga ikut ambil bagian dalam membentuk keahlian Toramaru, kan?

Kedekatan mereka berdua ... Tak lebih dari hubungan antara senior dan junior.

Tapi, kenapa Fubuki tetap saja risau? Sebegitu kuatkah keinginannya untuk merengkuh sosok Gouenji?

"Fubuki!"

Pemilik rambut warna abu-abu nyaris putih itu menoleh. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan ponytail yang tengah berdiri sambil memegang knop pintu.

Saat ini, Fubuki sedang berada di ruang ganti. Bukan untuk berganti baju atau apa, tapi untuk menyendiri. Dia butuh tempat sunyi untuk merenung.

"Ya, Kazemaru-kun?" sahutnya saat mata kelabunya menangkap sosok Kazemaru.

Kazemaru melangkah masuk dan menghampiri Fubuki yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Ternyata kau di sini, aku kira kau pergi kemana,"

Fubuki tersenyum. "Ah, gomenne. Jadi, apa pelatih Kudou sudah datang?"

"Belum. Yang lain masih menunggu di lapangan," sahut Kazemaru sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Dia bisa mendengar Fubuki menggumamkan kata 'oh' barusan.

Mata coklat miliknya melirik tajam sosok Fubuki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil memeluk lutut. Posisi yang sangat tidak biasa untuk seorang Shirou Fubuki menurutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si rambut biru langsung pada sasaran.

Fubuki mengerjap. "Eh? Apanya yang ada apa?"

"Kau, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kidou kemarin bilang kalau akhir-akhir ini, kau sering melamun. Dan kalau kuperhatikan, sepertinya memang begitu...,"

Fubuki tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Kazemaru. Tertawanya saat itu, entah kenapa terdengar dipaksakan dan begitu hambar. "Rasanya agak lucu saat kau bilang kalau aku sering melamun belakangan ini,"

"Lucu bagaimana?"

"Ya, lucu. Bukankah ... Di antara anggota tim Inazuma Japan, memang aku yang paling sering melamun, Kazemaru-kun?"

Kazemaru mengerjap. Ah, benar juga sih. Memang di antara semua anggota tim Inazuma Japan, yang paling suka melamun itu Fubuki. Ya, walaupun Kazemaru tidak tahu Fubuki itu benar-benar melamun, atau itu hanya efek dari wajahnya yang begitu innocent.

Helaan nafas terdengar. "Kali ini berbeda, Fubuki. Kau akhir-akhir ini ... Sangat terlihat berbeda,"

Fubuki diam tak bergeming.

"Heh, Fubuki. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau ada sesuatu, sebaiknya cerita saja. Siapa tahu, bisa melegakan perasaanmu sedikit,"

Fubuki mengerjap. Cerita pada Kazemaru? Ah, ya, mungkin saja dengan menceritakan semua ini, beban di dadanya akan terasa berkurang. Tapi masalahnya, apa Kazemaru tidak akan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik?

Jujur, selama ini Fubuki ingin sekali menceritakan semua perasaannya pada seseorang. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Homoseksualitas bukanlah hal yang wajar di negara ini, terutama untuk anak SMP sepertinya. Jadi, pasti akan banyak orang yang menganggapnya menyimpang dan menyisihkannya. Dan yang paling parah, mereka akan menatap Fubuki dengan pandangan jijik. Ah, itu benar-benar mengerikan baginya.

Tapi, apa menjadi penyuka sesama jenis itu salah? Jika salah, tolong jangan salahkan perasaan Fubuki yang menyukai Gouenji. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pertemuan dan kedekatan Gouenji dan Fubuki, semua sudah diatur oleh Kami-sama. Fubuki hanyalah seorang anak manusia yang polos yang baru saja menyesap betapa manisnya perasaan suka itu. Korban skenario takdir yang kejam.

Fubuki masih terlalu muda. Ia belum bisa mengontrol dengan siapa harusnya rasa suka itu ia tujukan. Karena, yang saat ini ia pahami, rasa suka itu muncul pada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya aman dan nyaman. Dan dalam hal ini, Gouenji memenuhi semua persyaratan yang ada.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu berhasil meyakinkan Fubuki akan kekuatannya sendiri. Berkat Shuuya, dia tidak lagi berada di bawah bayang-bayang mendiang sang adik. Berkat Shuuya, dia kembali yakin kalau ia bisa menendang bola. Berkat Shuuya, ia kembali percaya pada kemampuannya. Secara tidak langsung, Shuuya telah memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi diri Fubuki.

Api yang menjadi elemen di dalam diri Shuuya, seakan menghangatkan hati Fubuki yang selama ini tertimbun oleh salju. Dan saat Fubuki sadar akan adanya kehangatan itu, pemuda berkulit pucat itu tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari rasa hangat itu.

Semua momen bersama Shuuya terasa begitu sempurna bagi Fubuki. Tapi, karena adanya anggapan kesempurnaan itu lah Fubuki jadi terperangkap di dalam labirin yang membingungkan ini. Labirin ini terlalu membingungkan untuk Fubuki, beban ini terlalu menyesakkan dada Fubuki, perasaan ini begitu memuakkan. Harus ada orang yang menjadi tempatnya bercerita. Karena jika tidak, Fubuki tak lama lagi pasti akan kehilangan kewarasannyaーah, hiperbolis!

"Fubuki...," Kazemaru memanggil nama pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di sampingnya. Si rambut biru tampak menagih jawaban dari Fubuki.

"Kazemaru-kun ... Apa menurutmu, menyukai seseorang itu salah?"

Kazemaru mengerjap saat mendengar pertanyaan Fubuki. Ah, teman satu timnya itu sedang galau karena cinta rupanya. Kazemaru tersenyum lembut. Ia baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Fubuki saat tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit pucat itu meneruskan pertanyaannya yang barusan.

"... Suka pada seseorang dengan gender yang sama maksudku, Kazemaru-kun. Aku ... Sepertinya aku menyukai Gouenji-kun. Apa menurutmu itu salah? Lalu, apa aku juga salah saat menginginkan Gouenji-kun ... Sebagai milikku? Apa aku ini egois?" lanjut Fubuki kemudian.

Kazemaru mematung. Mata coklatnya membesar, mulutnya terkatup. Ah, harusnya Fubuki tahu kalau respon yang akan ia dapat dari Kazemaru pastilah akan seperti ini.

Jeda panjang terjadi.

Fubuki masih menatap Kazemaru dengan pandangan yang polos. Kepolosan murni yang bercampur dengan kebingungan. Sedangkan Kazemaru masih kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

Fubuki suka pada Shuuya? Memang dia tahu kalau Fubuki itu dekat dengan Shuuya. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Shuuyaーselain Endou dan Toramaru tentunya. Tapi, dia tidak pernah berpikir kalau Fubuki akan memendam rasa yang seperti itu pada Shuuya.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu. Hening masih menjadi pembatas antara Kazemaru dan Fubuki. Membentuk dinding tak terlihat di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya, terdengar suara desah nafas panjang dari Kazemaru.

"Dengar ya, Fubuki. Kalau menurutku, tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyukai Gouenji...,"

Alis mata Fubuki terangkat. "Ti-tidak apa-apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang mengandung kekhawatiran kembali keluar dari bibir Fubuki.

Kazemaru mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Err.. Memang sih suka pada sesama jenis itu adalah kasus yang tidak biasa. Tapi, rasa suka itu tidak bisa disalahkan, kan? Karena ... Bagaimana pun juga, hati kita yang memilih untuk menyukai seseorang,"

Hening. Fubuki masih terpaku dengan jawaban Kazemaru. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau orang seperti Kazemaru bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ah, sepertinya itu efek samping karena dia akrab dengan Kidou. Yah, mungkin saja kan sifat bijaksananya Kidou menular pada Kazemaru?

"Malah menurutku, sebaiknya kau bilang saja pada Gouenji tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" lanjut Kazemaru sambil tersenyum. Ia melayangkan sebuah tepukan di pundak Fubuki. Tepukan hangat, tanda dukungan penuh dari seorang teman.

* * *

Fubuki menatap gelapnya langit malam ini. Entah kenapa, malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan dan duduk sambil memandang langit. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menenggelamkan dirinya pada gelapnya langit malam. Dia mengabaikan hembusan angin malam yang bertiup nakal dan menampar bulu kuduknya.

Pikiran Fubuki masih melayang pada percakapan singkatnya dengan Kazemaru siang tadi. Kazemaru bilang, tidak salah kalau Fubuki menyukai Gouenji. Dia juga menyuruh Fubuki untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Gouenji.

'_Aku tahu, rasanya memendam perasaan itu ... Sama sekali tidak enak, Fubuki._' itu adalah kata-kata Kazemaru sesaat sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Fubuki di dalam ruang ganti.

Tangan Fubuki bergerak memegang dadanya. Dia membenarkan kata-kata Kazemaru, memendam perasaan ... Rasanya amat sangat tidak enak. Fubuki bahkan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia berkali-kali terluka akibat perasaan itu. Sebut saja saat ia melihat Gouenji dan Toramaru tempo hari. Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali terluka.

Fubuki tidak mau terluka lagi. Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya ada orang yang dengan senang hati membiarkan dirinya terluka? Tidak ada. Kecuali jika orang itu punya kelainan.

Tapi, apa dengan memberitahu Gouenji perasaannya, maka ia tidak akan kembali terluka? Benarkah seperti itu?

Tapi, bukankah itu akan kelihatan aneh?

Seorang laki-laki mengungkapkan cinta pada laki-laki lain. Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang abnormal?

Demi apapun, Fubuki bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Shuuya. Pasti akan sangat aneh dan ... Canggung.

"Duduk menatap langit malam-malam begini?"

Sebuah suara baritone tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Fubuki menoleh, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ramah seperti biasa dan menjawab, "Ah, mau ikut bergabung, Gouenji-kun?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggeleng pelan. "Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam, Fubuki. Kau tidak mau pelatih Kudou sampai tahu kalau kau ada di sini malam-malam begini, kan?" ucap Gouenji sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Mencari perlindungan dari ganasnya angin malam.

Fubuki menunduk. Ah, benar juga. Kalau pelatih sampai tahu kalau dia ada di lapangan malam-malam begini, dia pasti akan dihukum. Pada detik kemudian, ia kembali menatap Gouenji, "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar. Kau juga, Gouenji-kun. Sebaiknya cepat kembali ke kamar." ucapnya kemudian.

Shuuya mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata Fubuki.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawabnya.

Shuuya pun berbalik, lalu melangkah meninggalkan lapangan. Fubuki mengikutinya di belakang.

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Mata kelabu Fubuki menatap punggung milik Shuuya. Punggung kekar milik orang yang selama ini ia suka. Punggung yang selama ini selalu ingin ia rengkuh. Dalam hati, ia melayangkan rasa kecewanya pada Gouenji. Kekecewaan yang amat sangat karena Gouenji amat tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat Fubuki sakit?

'_sebaiknya kau bilang saja pada Gouenji tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!_'

Kata-kata Kazemaru tadi siang kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Fubuki menatap lurus ke arah Shuuya. Kepedihan dan kekalutan jelas terpancar di wajahnya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Memang benar, selama beberapa bulan ini Fubuki berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya. Menahan egonya untuk memiliki Shuuya. Memperpanjang garis kesabarannya saat melihat sang pujaan hati terlalu dekat dengan orang lainーToramaru.

Namun, sesabar dan sekuat apapun Fubuki, ia tetap memiliki batasan. Bagaimanapun pemuda berambut sedikit jabrik itu tak mampu menyimpan segalanya sendiri untuk selamanya. Ada suatu waktu ia tidak kuat. Ada suatu ketika ia tak mampu menahannya dalam hati. Seperti saat ini.

Betapa ia ingin menghentikan semua rasa sakit hatinya sekarang juga. Ia ingin Gouenji tetap bersamanya. Ia ingin Gouenji terus menopangnya. Hanya dia! Dia tidak ingin melihat Gouenji bersama Toramaru. Ah, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Rasa posesif yang hanya dimiliki oleh salah satu pihak itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

Jadi ... Apakah dia harus mengatakannya? Sekarang?

Tapi, bagaimana kalau Gouenji tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? Bagaimana kalau setelah ia mengatakannya, hubungannya dengan Gouenji tidak lagi sama dengan saat ini. Bagaimana kalau hubungannya berubah dalam konteks yang negatif; Gouenji menjauhinya? Tidak. Itu mimpi buruk!

Memendam perasaan sehipak pada pemuda berkulit tan itu saja sudah membuatnya makan hati. Apalagi kalau Gouenji menjauhinya. Ah, Fubuki tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di hidupnya tanpa Gouenji.

"Nah, Fubuki, kita berpisah di sini."

Kata-kata Shuuya membuyarkan lamunan Fubuki. Oh, rupanya mereka sudah ada di dalam. Mereka bahkan sudah mencapai lantai 2, tempat di mana para anggota Inazuma Japan tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari sini, Shuuya dan Fubuki akan berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing.

Fubuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada pemuda berambut jabrik yang ada di hadapannya. Ya, ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia membenci sesak di dadanya yang tiada henti.

Kazemaru benar. Jika ia tak menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, ia tahu, selamanya ia tidak akan bisa. Fubuki benar-benar ingin Gouenji tahu perasaannya. Egois? Terserah.

"Gouenji-kun...,"

Shuuya menoleh. Menatap pemuda yang tingginya lebih pendek darinya itu. "Ya?" jawabnya kemudian.

Tangan Fubuki mengepal. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terasa kian cepat.

"... Aku...,"

Harus segera dikatakan. Ya, jika Fubuki ingin melegakan hatinya, ia harus membuat hati dan tekadnya menjadi mantap bukan?

"... Suka padamuー"

Sepasang mata milik Goenji tampak sedikit berkilat; menandakan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Dan saat itu, Fubuki tahu jika semua yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Semua yang ia lakukan saat ini ... Mungkin akan bisa menciptakan jarak yang lama-kelamaan akan memisahkannya dan Gouenji.

Bayangan Gouenji yang pergi menjauh dari hidupnya tiba-tiba saja datang. Ah, tidak! Dia tidak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang amat ia cintai lagi. Cukup orangtuanya dan Atsuya! Dan kali ini, ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan Gouenji.

Ada sebuah jeda yang mengambang sebelum Fubuki melanjutkan kata-katanya, "ーSebagai teman." Dusta. Siapa pun tahu itu.

Si kepala abu-abu itu mendongak kepada Goenji sambil tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, Gouenji-kun!" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Ditatapnya iris mata gelap milik Gouenji. Gelap, tapi entah mengapa begitu teduh bagi Fubuki.

Gouenji menghela nafas dalam, lalu tersenyum. "Yah, aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman," sahut pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu.

"Jadi ... Kita akan terus berteman, kan?" Fubuki mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak berjabat tangan.

Gouenji sempat terpekur sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menyambut hangat tangan pucat milik Fubuki. "Ya, tentu," gumamnya.

Fubuki tersenyum.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, inilah yang dia dapatkan, statis. Sebuah keadaan di mana ia tidak bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Diam di tempat.

Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, pikirnya.

Sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk bersatu dengan Gouenji, ia terlalu takut dengan resiko yang akan ia hadapi. Fubuki sadar jika setiap perbuatan memiliki resiko. Tapi, dengan menyatakan perasaan sukanya ... Resiko yang harus ia tanggung akan lebih berat. Beruntung kalau Gouenji ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, tapi bagaimana jika tidak? Dia pasti ... Akan menjauhinya. Tidak, Fubuki belum mampu.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk tetap seperti ini. Berlindung di balik keadaan yang statis. Kembali terluka di balik keadaan statis yang memuakkan. Asal masih bisa bersama Gouenji, sebanyak apapun ia terluka ... Rasanya tidak akan apa-apa.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

Gouenji Shuuya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dinding ruangan yang berwarna cokelat buram menyapa, seolah mengejek Goenji yang baru saja mengucapkan rentetan kalimat dusta yang cantik pada Fubuki.

Dengan enggan, ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Bahu miliknya tampak melorot lesu. Ia mengepalkan tangannyaーtangan yang masih terasa hangat, sisa-sisa dari tangan Fubuki yang sempat ia genggam.

Pemuda dengan kontur wajah maskulin itu kembali mengingat kata-katanya yang belum lama ia ucapkan.

"_Yah, aku juga menyukaimu sebagai teman,_"

Gouenji mendengus geli saat ia kembali mengingatnya. Mengingat kata-kata dusta yang baru saja ia ucapkan pada Fubuki. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, sejak kapan ia mulai pandai mengungkapkan rentetan kalimat dusta? Terlebih lagi ... Pada Fubuki.

Gouenji awalnya merasa senang saat tadi Fubuki bilang bahwa ia suka padanya. Yah, sang ace striker sebenarnya memiliki rasa yang sama persis dengan Fubuki. Gouenji memiliki perasaan pada Fubuki. Itu benar, tanpa ada dusta setitikpun.

Tapi, kata-kata Fubuki yang selanjutnya meruntuhkan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dada Gouenji.

"_ーSebagai teman._"

Gouenji sedikit menjambak rambutnya saat mengingat sosok Fubuki yang tersenyum padanya.

Fubuki tersenyum lembut dan manis. Polos dan jujur. Senyum yang semakin mengiris luka di hati sang ace striker. Tidak mengertikah ia kalau Gouenji menginginkan lebih? Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Sebuah hubungan yang berjalan statis.

Mata tajam milik Gouenji menatap nanar lantai kamarnya. Kesedihan yang dalam jelas terpeta pada garis wajahnya yang tegas.

Jujur, pemuda itu tidak pernah menyukai hubungan statis semacam ini. Apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu semua?

Memang mungkin ia akan terus bisa bersama dengan Fubuki, tapi ujungnya, tetap saja dia akan merasa tersakiti.

Tapi ... Meski begitu sakit, Gouenji tidak mampu mencegah dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan Fubuki. Bagaimanapun, Gouenji masih tetap saja akan menyimpan perasaan ini.

ーWalau sampai mati pun, tak ada yang pernah berubah.

**.**

**.**

_Karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mampu mengakuinya, mereka berakhir dengan statis. Ya, statis. Posisi yang dianggap aman bagi kedua belah pihak, ternyata sama sekali tidak sebaik yang mereka pikirkan. Keadaan statis ini, memaksa mereka untuk tetap bertahan melawan rasa sakit. Walaupun mungkin mereka dapat bertahan dalam keadaan statis ini, tapi mereka tak mampu menggantikan tahta yang ada di hati masing-masing dengan orang lain._

**.**

**.  
**

_Because of those unreachable desire, they keep pretend that everything is alright. But, they know that both of them are getting hurt._

_**Yes, both of them ended sadly.  
**_

* * *

Fanfiksi yaoi pertama yang saya buat. Ini juga adalah kali pertama saya menginjakkan kaki di fandom InaIre.

Maaf atas ke-OOC-an yang amat sangat, maaf atas cerita abal yang ga jelas, maaf atas typo yang bersliweran, maaf atas EYD yang berantakan, dan maaf atas ide cerita yang pasaran(terlalu pasaran malah sampai saya yakin kalian akan menemukan cerita semacam ini di fandom lain. Jika benar ada kesamaan, itu benar-benar sebuah ketidaksengajaan).

Entah kenapa untuk ide cerita yang se-simple dan sepasaran ini, saya merasa kalau feel di cerita ini amat sangat tidak kerasa. Yah, saya juga minta maaf akan hal itu. Masih banyak kekurangan yang ada pada saya ;_;

Salam kenal untuk semua Senpai-tachi di fandom InaIre. Terima kasih sudah menyisihkan sepersekian menit dari keseluruhan waktu luang anda untuk membaca fic abal ini.

Kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun akan saya terima dengan sangat senang hati. :'D

Much love,

lunlun


End file.
